The following description relates to cam assemblies and, more particularly, to a travel control system for cam assemblies.
Cam assemblies are utilized in a variety of mechanical applications. Some cam assemblies include a cam and a cam follower. Cam followers come in a vast array of configurations, but each type of cam follower follows a cam lobe profile. Manufacturing a cam and a cam follower with different structural features is expensive due to the need for two different molds and/or two different sets of tooling depending on type of material being made. Additionally, travel stops for the cam assembly often require separate manufacturing steps in the production of other components, such as a rake lever in a steering column assembly application. These additional manufacturing steps increase overall cost and manufacturing complexity.